Crimson Moon
by BeautifulxRedxDream
Summary: Don’t think about him. That beast. He's nothing but a blood-thirsty monster, now. Nothing but a vampire. He wasn’t my friend. He’s nothing but a monster... -SasuSaku-


_**Chapter One**_

"Beep,Beep,Beep,Bee-!" I slam my alarm clock off with a smack. I turn over on my side and close my eyes. It's too early to do anything,especially to early to go vampire hunting. Why can't V.E.T start later? Like at noon or something?

"Sakura! Get off your lazy butt now!" What? I thought I turned my cell phone off. How did Tsunade...? "Tsunade-sama? Why do I have to go vampire hunting today? Can't Ino or Ten-Ten or someone else do it?" I lazily ask,grabbing my cellphone and sit up.

"Sakura,stop being a baby and get up! And this is not a hunting mission. I ran out of Sake and you're the closest to the shop. Now get my Sake before I get angry!" Too late, I thought. "Fine,fine," I mumble and close my cellphone.

I slowly get up and stretch. What time is it? 7:13. Huh. I wonder why I'm so tired? I usually wake up before my alarm clock...Oh well, everybody has their sluggish days.

I change into a simple light pink, button up, long-sleeved shirt and some faded blue jeans. I wash my face and brush my hair. I decide to just put it up in a bun when it doesn't lay straight. I grab an apple and nibble on it, then look at my calender. September 22.Hmm, interesting. Has it been a whole year already? I ponder on a few things before heading out the door. I see why I was so tired and lazy this morning. It was raining. Really, a Sakura Blossom shouldn't be out in the rain. Also, today is the first day of fall, when everything starts to die. How nice.

I sigh and go back inside to grab my jacket. I then look around and decide to take my anti-demon pocket knife with me, just in case I come across a vampire. I lock my door and start my walk to the store. There were plenty of sake shops around here,why did I have to do it? Is Tsunade-sama already that zoned-out? I really worry about her sometimes...It's a miracle she can still run V.E.T.

Huh, it's been a whole year since I joined. I only joined because of... Well, I don't like thinking about that horrible day before I joined. V.E.T stands for Vampire Extermination Team. I guess you know by now that we hunt down and kill every vampire we can get our hands on. It was a little rough in the beginning, but I got over the hurt and learned that vampires were just miserable things that don't need to live. Tsunade-sama says that they are very sad creatures and the only way they can be blissful again is if killed. It's the best thing to do.

I enter the shop and see a middle-aged man at the counter. He looked pretty bored. I couldn't blame him. I would be bored if all I did was sell cheap alcohol to people all day.

"What can I get for ya'?" The man asked with half-open eyes. "I'll take a bottle of sake please," I said and laid the money out. "Aren't you a bit young?" He asked but set the bottle out anyways. "I'm an adult, besides it's not for me, it's for my boss. Thanks," I said and left the place. I wasn't completely lying. I would be eighteen in the spring. I walked out and saw the sun starting to peek out. I was already feeling a little better.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sakura, how wrong of you. Lying to a poor,old man like that. You should be ashamed of yourself," That voice made me feel worse all over again. I let go of the bottle and it busted into pieces at the same moment I pull out my blade and jump towards the person. No...vampire.

I swiftly aim toward the beast but of course he jumps back and lands softly. I run towards him again, and again, I miss. I may be very skilled,but it was nearly impossible to stop a vampire with just a knife and no back-up.

"Ah... It seems you're by yourself. I should just finish you off now." Grr, I should have noticed his presence! Unless he...fed off of someone before he came here...

"Sasuke! How dare you!" I shout and throw my knife at him out of anger. Bad move. He moved just an inch away from where it landed and chuckled. Stupid, stupid. Why do I always do idiot stuff when I'm angry? I was as good as dead now.

"Sakura, Sakura... Are you really going to die without a fight? You can try to run. I'll even give you a head start." Was he mocking me? No. Do not get angry. Vampires can smell what your feeling. I had a strange urge to laugh at that.

"Stay back," I growled. He was already in front of me though. I wasn't going to die here. I knew I wasn't. He knew that, too. I was sure of it.

"Hmm? How do you know you aren't going to die? I could smash you into tiny bits. I could make you as flat as paper. I could suck you dry," The last statement made me shiver. All of this was true. I wasn't scared though. I knew I wasn't going to die. He couldn't kill me. He wouldn't. We made a promise.

"Ha! Made a promise? I never promised you anything. I can and will kill you," He replied.

Vampires are very good guessers when it came to the mind. Almost like mind readers. They also had very good memory. I know he remembers.

Sasuke growled and grabbed my throat, his nails piercing my flesh. It was so painful. Barely any air was going to my lungs.

"Do you know how sick you make me? How much I wish I could just kill you in everyway possible? And you think one small promise can stop me!? You're very stupid to even think that!" He snarled and bared his fangs. A smirk came to his face. "Any last words?" He asked.

"Ye-yes. G-Gotcha." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow. His smirk quickly faded and he threw me down.

"Now!" I heard Ino's voice yell and many anti-demon bullets and mini knifes came flying toward Sasuke. I heard him snarl and leap into a tree. He was gone by the time Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata came to my side. I sat up and rubbed my throat. Huh? Why didn't he stay and fight? Ha, he's such a wuss.

"We're so sorry Sakura. We should have been here earlier," Ten-Ten said and both Ino and Hinata nodded. The shy girl then looked down.

"Oh come on. You make it sound as if I was about to be killed or something. You did nothing wrong. Well, the only wrong thing you did was not to chase after him, but that's fine. I'll get him later," I stood up,wiping some dirt off my pants.

"You idiot! You were about to be killed! You know what could have happened if we hadn't shown up?!" Ino shouted.

"Idiot? Your acting all sad and stupid and what not, and you call me the idiot?" I ask. I hate when people act all dumpy and sad. It made me feel sick for some reason.

"Bu-but Sakura-chan. Y-You could h-have been killed. We were just w-worried." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. I sighed.

"Okay,I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be so down. I mean I'm still alive, so no need to worry. Can we just get to V.E.T now? I have to give Tsunade-sama her sake... Oh crap!" I smacked my face. I dropped the bottle earlier! Stupid baka!

"I have to get Tsunade-sama some more sake. I'll meet up with you later. Also, can you tell Tsunade-sama to get her own alcohol once in awhile? Really!" I say and walk back towards the shop.

I hear Ino whisper something. "I remember when Sakura used to be happy and fun. Now she's just..." Hmm. Do they always talk about me behind my back? Oh well,I don't really care...much.

I can also remember that time. I was so happy and felt like I was floating on a cloud. Too bad gravity had to slap me down. I'm not depressed or upset, I just don't smile much anymore. I know this sounds a little corny or something you see on a sappy love show,but when my best friend left, he took my smile... my laugh with him. My best friend. Sasuke...

I shake my head. No time for that. I can't keep looking back. If you can't forget the past, how can you ever move on? I sigh and enter the shop.

"Back for more? Is your boss that fast of a drinker?" The old man asked. "Something's happened. Anyways, I want your biggest bottle of sake," I take the sake and give him the money. "Don't drink it too fast, ya hear?" I say nothing and leave the shop. Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want. I have never had any alcohol. I haven't even tried smoking. I'm a clean girl and intend to stay that way.

For some reason,people see me as someone who would drink or do drugs. I have very high morals, though, and graduted at the top of my class. I am planning on going to college when I get rid of a certain vampire. As soon as I do that, I can go back to being the cheerful, care-free girl I used to be.

I saw a golden leaf fall off the tree on my left. I saw a red one fall to my right. The trees were slowly dying. People say trees don't die during fall and winter,but to me they certainly aren't living. They have no leaves. Nobody to keep them company. No family or friends. What kind of life is that...? Ew, I think my eye's are watering.

I walk a little faster, but leaves just keep falling around me. What kind of friend would abandon the other? Who could do that? I may never smile or shout joyfully, but I would never, never leave a friend in need...Not any human-friend at least. As soon as they turn into something other then human, they aren't my friend. I don't leave them first, though. They leave me. I was friends with their human-self, well, what's left of it. They left me first. He left me first. I never abandoned him...

Grrr. Don't think about him. That beast. He isn't nothing but a blood-thirsty monster now. Nothing but a vampire. He wasn't my friend. He's nothing but a monster. How could he just leave me like that? He's such a liar! He said he wouldn't leave me. That's in the past though. I need to move on and just forget. It seems he has.

Huh. A year. A whole year. How could a whole year pass,but it seems as though I have done nothing? Sure I killed 13 vampires and trained like crazy,but I haven't even barely touched my main target.

It's been a year since our friendship ended. A year since he became a vampire. It was so sudden. I never even saw it coming. How was I supposed to? I didn't even know vampires existed until that day.

I stop my thinking when I came toward the main base of V.E.T. It didn't seem like there were highly skilled vampire hunters inside by just looking at the small two story house. On the inside it didn't seem that way either. Unless you went down to the basment. That's where we keep most of our hunting supplies. Ten-Ten always loves the hand-held fighting gear. She always has mini knifes on her at all times.

I open the door and just walk in. No need to knock.

"Sakura-chan! You're okay!" Ugh, Naruto. I put my hand out and it lands on his face when he tries to hug me. I got glomped from behind though.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! I was so worried! But I knew your burning youthful soul would break through the-" I jabbed Lee in the rib with my elbow.

"Both of you, shut it. I need to give Tsunade-sama her drink and then I am going home," I explain and swiftly break out of Lee's grasp. I start to head up the stairs to go to Tsunade's privite room.

"But Sakura-chaaan, it's almost been a whole year since you joined. We need to do something!" Naruto said with Lee nodding. I sigh. Might as well get this over with... "Fine, tomorrow we, as in the whole group, can do something. Nothing big though. Maybe lunch or something. That's all," I go up the rest of the stairs. From the corner of my eye I see Naruto looking at me with pitiful looking eyes. Naruto, don't look at me like that...

Naruto and I were and are still friends. Sasuke had always been my number one friend though. Naruto and him didn't work well at first,but silently I think they were friends. Almost like brothers. Naruto was very upset when Sasuke had been turned into a vampire as well. Naruto had known about them for years though. He wasn't as surprised or frighted as me. He was very saddened though. Almost as much as I was.

Naruto had always had a crush on me. I know he tries his best to make me happy,but I can't be. Not with Sasuke the way he is. I know I hurt Naruto very much. I know it hurts him to see me like this, but I can't help it. I will never leave a friend in need, but I can hurt them. I'm the worst.

Lee never was very close to Sasuke. He was jealous of him because he was my best friend. I hadn't known Lee for very long when Sasuke got changed. Lee was shocked. He knew vampires were real,but he never expected Sasuke. Lee also had a crush on me. I hurt him as well even though he always tries to make me laugh. He told me one day that he couldn't be happy if I wasn't happy. That really cut my heart. How can I hurt such dear friends?

It wasn't just Naruto or Lee. It was all of my friends. Ino,Ten-Ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Choji, Kakashi-sensei...even Tsunade-sama. I hurt so many people one way or another. How could I? I don't deserve such great friends.

"Sakura, come in," Tsunade-sama said through the door. I had probably been standing there for a few minutes already. I turn the nob and step in. I lay the sake on her desk.

"Sakura, you look so sad. Why don't you have a drink," Tsunade asks as she pours a small amount into a glass cup.

"No thank you, Tsunade-sama. I have told you before that I don't drink and I don't plan on starting any time soon. Sorry," I say dully. She raises an eyebrow, but lets it drop.

"You're so young but you act just like an old woman. I don't even act like that and I'm in my fifties. Of course I am very outgoing and young looking,but I worry about you. You need to have some fun. Live a little. You only live once. Why not make the best of it?" Worried about me? I'm not the one drinking a whole bottle of sake a day.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. I will leave now," I say and turn around.

"Wait, Sakura. It's been a whole year now, hasn't it?" She asks and I can hear the sake swish in the cup.

"Yes," I reply curtly.

"You are aware of your status and I don't want you to be soft with Sasuke," I hear her take a sip.

"I don't know what you mean. I do my best everyday to stop Sasuke. I train non-stop," I whisper.

"You know exactly what I mean. You have meet Sasuke numorous of times, but have never killed him even though you've had the chance. Just because he used to be a friend doesn't mean he is now. I expect him to be elminated before this time comes around again. I hope to see a smile on your face this time next year," Tsunade said sternly.

"I don't see him as a friend and I will kill him soon. I promise I will be smiling by this time next year. I never break my promises," I reply. I never have.

"Never break your promises? Won't you be breaking a promise by killing Sasuke?" Tsunade asks.

I turn around slightly. "I made that promise to my friend. That vampire is not my friend," I walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, how's it been?" Huh? I turn around and see Kakashi leaning on the bottom of the rail, an orange book in his hand.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just about to leave," Kakashi was a top vampire hunter and has exterminated many over his life time, even though he was still very young. He closed his book and gave a loud sigh.

"Sakura,I know when your lying. I used to be your teacher in high school so I know when your fine or not. But I won't stop you from lying,even though it is very wrong," He was telling me what was wrong when all he did was read that pervy book of his?

"Kakashi-sensei, I really am fine. I don't like lying either so I don't. Please don't assume things. Now, I am leaving. Good-bye," I walk out the door. Closing it softly.

Kakashi was my homeroom teacher in highschool and he was a very good teacher. He taught very well. Little did I know he had another life as a vampire hunter. He tried to stop Sasuke's attacker, but it was to late. The man left and Sasuke had already been changed. I couldn't do anything. I just feel to my knees ,stunned. I had never seen anything like that before.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and then at me. He grabbed my waisy and carried my away even though I has screaming and hitting him with my fist. I stopped though when I heard a loud scream. It hurt my ears and I knew where the scream came from. My joy faded along with that ear spliting sound. My heart closed. I promised myself I wouldn't open my heart back up until the screamer was dead.

The next day I followed Kakashi and found the hide out. I said I wouldn't leave until they said I could join. Tsunade finally gave in and I was surprised to see so many faces from school. The faces of my friends. They all had the same look in their eyes. A sorry look. Some because they didn't tell me they were hunters, some because they knew what Sasuke had become and how I felt, and others because I was joining them and they knew what I would have to do. I accepted every term though and I made it clear I would be the one to kill Sasuke.

I stop in the middle of the little dirt road and look at all the leaves falling. A Sakura blossom shouldn't be out here in all this death. It wasn't right. But I know that even the Sakura tree losses it's petals. Even it leaves it's friends...

Ha. That must be why people call leaves, leaves. It's because every year, they always leave. They always leave their family and friends even if they want to or not. I was just like one of those little leaves, but I did not want to leave my friend.

I see a very small, baby tree by itself. It was almost completely bare. Dead even before the winter. There was one small red leaf left. There was a strong wind and even though the little leaf struggled, it could not hold on. It feel to the ground with so many other leaves. The tree was alone...


End file.
